


Sweet Things

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Protective!Cassian, the suitor is a dink, turns into real relationship real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: An unwanted suitor unintentionally brings Cassian and Bodhi together.





	

Pirell was _persistent_ , Bodhi had to give him credit for that, at least.

Every day for the past eight days, he'd find Bodhi and try to convince him to go out with him. He'd try everything he could think of, offers of dinner, offers of caf, offers of romantic flights. And on two frightening occasions, offers of sex.

And here he was again, despite Bodhi's attempts to conceal himself behind the X-Wing he was repairing. He groaned quietly and tried his best to hide behind the ship as Pirell made his way toward his setup. No such luck.

"Bodhi, hey!" he called cheerfully, as if he thought he was on first name basis with him, "So I was thinking, do you wanna maybe-" he started

"No." Bodhi didn't let him finish, trying to say without words how badly he wanted him to go away.

"But I didn't even-"

"I said no."

Bodhi tried to ignore him, but suddenly there were arms caging him against the side of the ship, Pirell's face inches away from Bodhi's, heedless of his discomfort and growing fear.

"Back off, Pirell." Bodhi tried to make his glare as intimidating as possible. Not easy for a 5'6 twig (with "eyes like a mooka" as Baze claimed) against man who thinks he's in love.

"I've never felt this strongly about anyone before," Pirell's eyes would probably be nice if Bodhi didn't dislike the man so much, "Won't you please give me a chance? I know I can be good to you." Pirell's hand had found its way to Bodhi's arm and Bodhi all but slapped it away even as fear began to gnaw at him.

"How many 'no's' is it gonna take, Pirell?" Bodhi's time with the Empire and the sabaac tables thankfully taught him to hide his fear behind a duracrete poker face.

"What's stopping you? Why do you keep pushing me away?" Pirell asked, frustration in his voice. A plan came to Bodhi then, more of an idea really, but anything to get Pirell to never look at him again.

"I said no. Dozens of times I've said no. My saying no should have been enough for you, but if you really need more than that, I'm already seeing someone." Bodhi said, making his annoyance crystal clear. He tried not to feel too good about the surprise and dismay on Pirell's face.

"You're already... b-but who? I've never seen you with anyone."

"Well yeah, do you think we just make out in public?" Bodhi asked derisively, his mind working fast to try and think of a name to give Pirell so he'd maybe finally leave him alone.

"Who is it? They can't love you like I do!" Pirell leaned closer and Bodhi's nose crinkled at the smell of old sandwich on his breath.

"It's..." _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , "Cassian, obviously." Bodhi was glad his poker face was flawless, or else he would have flinched at his own stupidity. Now he's gone and dragged his best friend and crush into this.

" _Andor?_ " Pirell asked incredulously, stepping back as though Bodhi had physically lashed out at him. Bodhi saw his chance to escape.

"Yes, Andor." he pushed past Pirell and stalked to his station to grab his tools, "Cassian's thoughtful, kind, treats me wonderfully, is amazing in bed, _respects_ me, and makes me happy. So I'd really appreciate if you stopped this ridiculous pursuit of me."

Bodhi left the hangar as fast as he could without outright running, Pirell's heartbroken eyes burning a hole into his back.

\---

Bodhi found Cassian in the hallway outside the living quarters.

"Bodhi, I was wondering where you were." Cassian's smile fell as he took in Bodhi's shaking hands and tense shoulders, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Cassian, I need you to pretend to date me." Bodhi cut right to the chase. Cassian's mouth fell open in surprise, clearly whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"What?" Bodhi chose not to analyze the odd hoarseness to his voice. He glanced around to make sure they were alone before explaining himself.

"This guy has been harassing me for a date and erm, _other_ stuff, for like a week and he won't take no for an answer." Bodhi felt a pleasant warmth cut through the anxiety at the way Cassian's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who is it? Do you want me to have a few _words_ with him?" his hand found Bodhi's shoulder and Bodhi could imagine there was protectiveness in the way he drew Bodhi slightly closer, as if Pirell would appear out of the shadows at any moment.

"Well, the thing is," Bodhi looked Cassian in the eyes despite his nervousness, "He'd cornered me in the hangar and was pushing and pushing and asking why I wouldn't go out with him a-and I panicked and said I was dating you." Cassian blinked, looking down at Bodhi with something unidentifiable in his eyes.

"You made a good choice." he said after a moment of quiet, "Men like that don't respect your wishes, only the claim of another man." There was contempt in his tone and Bodhi smiled slightly at him, touched. Cassian smiled back, and there was a moment spent simply looking at each other, neither wanting to break the silence or the comfortable eye contact. The moment was forcibly broken regardless, when the man Bodhi so disliked turned the corner, face lighting up at the sight of Bodhi.

"Bodhi, I just wanted to... oh. Andor's here." the joviality of his tone had fallen quickly upon catching sight of Cassian, and they both saw how his gaze darted down to Cassian's grip on Bodhi's shoulder, how his eyes darkened with jealousy. Cassian's gaze was unreadable for a moment, and Bodhi found himself feeling truly safe for the first time in eight days.

"Pirell, right?" Cassian asked, deceptively casual, "Torric Pirrell? From Coruscant, yes?"

"Yes...?" to his credit, Pirell looked apprehensive, and didn't make a single comment towards Cassian, nor a single move towards Bodhi.

"Just to be clear, is this the guy, _cariño_?" Cassian's question was directed at Bodhi, and Bodhi nodded. Pirell had frowned at the nickname and a hand came up as if to try and touch him.

"Uh, Bodhi-" Pirell started, but Cassian's voice interrupted him.

"That's Rook to you." his inflection didn't change, "Only his friends call him Bodhi, and his lover. And you are in neither category. Why are you here, Pirell? I was under the assumption that your quarters were on the other side of the complex."

"I just wanted to talk to Bodhi." Bodhi shuddered slightly, and he knew Cassian had felt it. Pirell had been planning to come to his _room_ and wow the implications of that were terrifying. Cassian pulled Bodhi closer, close enough to wrap his arms around his shoulders and rest his chin on Bodhi's head in a very clear statement. Bodhi didn't have to fake the pleased smile that spread across his face.

"I'm afraid I'm a very possessive man, Torric," Cassian's tone had dropped to one of warning, "and you've been harassing _my_ boyfriend for what, a week now?"

"I wasn't _harassing_ -!"

"Yeah, you really were." Bodhi pointed out, "How many times did I ask you to leave me alone?"

"You will never speak to Bodhi again, understood?" Cassian looked him in the eyes, letting him see the side of him the resistance put to use in the field, "Because he is not, and will never be, yours. Do we make ourselves clear?"

Pirell looked to Bodhi for support, only to find his brown eyes fixed on Cassian, brimming with satisfaction and obvious affection. Pirell finally seemed to take the hint. He nodded quickly at Cassian, fear and what looked like the start of tears in his eyes, before practically sprinting away.

Cassian and Bodhi stayed like that for a minutes, neither wanting to step away from the warmth of the other's body.

"Careful, Cassian," Bodhi teased, "Keep defending my honor like this and I might fall in love with you."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Cassian murmured into his ear, his voice soft and fond, with a hint of nerves just barely shining through. The words registered with Bodhi, and he felt his heart twist with fear and hope.

"Wha... really?" Bodhi blinked, cursing the tremor to his voice. Cassian seemed to steel himself for something. He stepped back and turned Bodhi to face him, raising a hand to rest on Bodhi's cheek, leaving plenty of room for him to move away if he wanted to. Not that Bodhi wanted to at all.

"You're attractive. You're compassionate and skillful and charming and sweet, and I like sweet things. If you'll have me, I'd like a chance to make you happy." the honesty seemed to be difficult for Cassian, but heartfelt.

"I think I'd gladly give you that chance." Bodhi replied, feeling emotion swell in his throat because _Cassian Andor_ liked him and wanted to be with him. Cassian smiled, looking like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"Let me grab you a caf?" Cassian asked, taking his hand and pressing a quick kiss to it, his twinkling eyes never leaving Bodhi's. It was absolutely charming.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, now can I tell everyone we're dating?" Bodhi asked, "Just in case another Pirell shows up?"

"I will make an announcement if it would satisfy you." Cassian responded cheekily, his cheeks flushed with elation, "I'll tell the whole rebellion. I'll tell the Empire, the droids, those weird planets in Wild Space. I'll have Chirrut shout it into the Force, 'I, Cassian Jeron Andor, am Bodhi Rook's lover! He is mine and I am his!'"

Bodhi laughed and Cassian seemed to drink in the sound, smiling wider than Bodhi had yet seen. Bodhi couldn't resist the urge to kiss him any longer, and it seemed the feeling was entirely mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored and wrote


End file.
